


Fire Emblem Fates - REWRITTEN

by aureate_flowers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Courtship, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate_flowers/pseuds/aureate_flowers
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED/SEEN ALL FATES GAMES.Hello!This is my second time writing a full novel, this time as a rewrite for Fire Emblem Fates!!I know that people have already rewritten this game, but I wanted to give a shot at it myself :)This will be a mixture of all three Fates games - mainly Revelation and Birthright, though. Conquest is only included for Takumi stuff, lol.As stated in the notes for chapter one, you can decide who you want any playable character to court! It can be gay, it can be straight, etc! :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fire Emblem Fates - REWRITTEN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Me referring to Corrin as a prince does not determine their gender. In this story, Corrin is genderless - nonbinary, if you will. Refer to them however you please - do not take the wrong inference by me saying Corrin is a prince.
> 
> Second A/N: You get to choose who you want Corrin and co. to marry! Except they won’t marry until after the events of the war, given that marrying and having children and stuff during a WAR is illogical and dangerous.

Waking up has never felt as exhausting as today. 

I hear my maids, Felicia and Flora, address me by name, telling me to wake up. Yawning, I grimace, slowly lifting myself upwards, opening my eyes. “Huh? What are you talking about... it’s still dark outside,” I mumble, fumbling with my hair accessories. 

“Listen well, prince. It may be dark, but it is morning. You have practice today, remember?” Gunter, one of my retainers, says. “I have personally taken the liberty of readying your armor, and removing the dents,” Jakob, another one of my retainers, replies. 

“Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?”

My brother, Xander. The crown prince of Nohr, which is my kingdom, and my training partner for today. He does not go easy on me. 

“Ugh... alright. I’m not completely awake, however,” I respond, preparing to get up from the bed. “Oh, we can help with that!” Flora says abruptly. “Felicia, would you please assist me?” 

“Sure thing!” Felicia replies. 

Using their fingertips to touch my face, the maids use ice magic, chilling me deeply. “Aaaaaghh! Cold, cold, cold! I’m awake! I’m totally awake now!” I exclaim, wincing. 

Getting up, I listen to Flora. I sigh, “Trust me, I know. I wish I could’ve finished my dream, though...” “Hmm, what kind of dream?” Jakob asks. 

I give in. “It was... strange. People who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But... all of my family is here, in Nohr...”

The Hoshido kingdom, the second greatest kingdom in Japan... Nohr’s enemy...

“Perhaps we should talk about your dream another time. Prince Xander is waiting for you,” Flora and Felicia say. 

Walking outside, I eventually find Xander, and my younger brother Leo. I spar with Xander for a while, but am not able to make any progress.

“Heh, that’s our sibling for you. You won’t be able to beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin,” Leo smirks. “Giving up so soon?” Xander asks me. “I expect more from you; you are a prince of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again.”

“But, Xander, I—“ I exclaim, trying to fight back with words. “We train like this so we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you cannot land a hit on me today... he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress.”

“W-what?! Did he truly say that? That’s insane!” I huff. “Motivated, are we? Use that fire to best me in combat, little prince. If you would like to see the outside world beyond the view of your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I’ve devoted to training you has not been in vain!”

I stand, ready, my determination shining in my eyes. 

“The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you’re ready.”

Quickly, I approach Xander, a bronze sword in hand. He does not falter, and he does not show any signs of hesitation as he blocks my sword from slicing into his armor. My swing was weak, without resolve, he tells me. I must genuinely try to kill him. 

Panting, I quickly wipe away the blood from my wounds, ready to attack again. Instead, Xander accesses a Dragon Vein, allowing me to heal properly. 

I swing again, and once more, depleting Xander of his energy. He grins - “Well done, Corrin. You’re getting stronger every day.”

“Thank you,” I respond. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.” “I disagree, I believe that you have natural talent,” Xander tells me. “Someday... you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.”

I narrow my eyes slightly. “Now you’re just teasing me,” I huff. “Listen, you know me, Corrin. I never joke about serious matters. I always mean what I say,” Xander refutes. 

“You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom, that has long been shrouded in darkness.”

“Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, correct?” Leo cuts in. “Leo, he didn’t mean that—“ I try to argue. “Calm yourself, Leo. You really are competitive to a fault. As I’ve always said, you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.”

“Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks aren’t the only path to power,” Leo sharply says. 

As the conversation ends, I think to myself - where did I ever get such a wonderful family?

...

I’ve been allowed to travel to the royal capital, by father. 

The same person who ordered me to be starved and whipped by Gunter. 

The same person who denied me to leave the castle. 

I don’t know how I feel about this. 

...

Traveling to the capital was... exciting, yet terrifying. 

I tuned out the voices of my siblings chattering, focused on the greenery of nature. It looked so... beautiful up close. Why was I never allowed to leave? The outside world is beautiful. 

Perhaps father didn’t desire for me to be harmed by Hoshidans. Particularly, the Hoshido royal family. 

(825 words.)


End file.
